


marshmallows are for losers

by netherfriends



Series: netherfriend's shelf of collections and trinkets [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, and sleepy bois inc, hi i like hot cocoa, okay bye enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: ran out hot cocoa mix? just make some yourself! (along with the help from a 15 year old)ORjust some fluff with sleepy bois inc
Series: netherfriend's shelf of collections and trinkets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	marshmallows are for losers

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse the terrible everything. i just had this stuck in my head.

"Here, eat this." Philza muttered absentmindedly, handing the three year old Tommy some raw dough that were from the cookies Techno was planning to bake. The three year old gladly put his attention on eating the small piece of dough.

"How ya doing?" Philza went over to Wilbur, who was stirring the hot cocoa. They didn't buy the hot cocoa powders, and so Philza had brought up everything that Techno had taught him about making the perfect hot cocoa and tried to apply that. While he was not a good cook, Techno was, despite only being 15. Techno normally made all their meals, but right now Techno was driving back home from the store, as he had gone to get more ingredients for his cookies.

Philza furrowed his brows, "You're doing it too slowly." He took the spatula from the younger boy and began to whisk the hot cocoa aggressively, but efficiently. Wilbur looked horrified.

When Phil was satisfied, he took the spatula out.

"You do it too aggressive.." Wilbur muttered.

"I do it just fine." Philza waved his hand at the younger boy.

"Stick your finger in, how hot is it?" The heat was down low, so it was fine. Wilbur placed his finger into the hot cocoa, and then pulled it back. 

"Kinda hot, but that's good, right?" Philza nodded, and just to make sure stuck his own finger into the pot. Yup, just as Wilbur had said it.

Philza went to take a spoon from the drawer to taste test it.

"Phillllll, m' bode." The three year old made grabby hands at the older. There was the telltale sign of a door opening and closing, and it was clear that Techno was finally back. Techno entered the kitchen, scarf still half wrapped around him and boots still on. 

"Techy!" Techno picked up Tommy, bouncing him up and down in his arms with a small smile.

"Hey, what's happening?" Techno let Tommy wrap his finger around his much bigger one, and babble some nonsense to him.

"We ran out of hot cocoa mix, so we're using that cocoa powder. Also, you're tracking snow in the house." Phil said gently, taking off his son's scarf. Techno grimaced, and kicked off his shoes. Phil merely sighed and planned to scowl him later about leaving his dirty boots in the kitchen.

"Hey Toms, wanna watch Techie play some games?" The three year old nodded excitedly, tugging a little on the older's pink hair. Techno cooed at the toddler, before taking the spoon from Philza and taste testing the hot cocoa himself.

He hummed, "Could use some cinnamon. 1/4 teaspoon, alright?" Philza nodded, and watched as the pink-haired individual left the room.

Phil turned to Wilbur, "You heard the man! Some cinnamon!"

\--

"This is almost so good, that it doesn't need marshmallows." Techno noted, taking another sip from his mug.

Wilbur hummed, "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to still have some!" He grabbed the bag of marshmallows from the drawer, and poured some into his cup. Techno reached for the bag.

"Hey, no, don't take all the marshmallows!" Techno managed to successfully steal the bag away, and poured some into his mug. Wilbur pouted slightly, but soon got too caught up trying to drink his marshmallows before they melted.

The two walked back into the living room, where Phil had switched out the game that Techno had been playing for some Charlie Brown movie on cable. Wilbur handed Tommy some marshmallows, who grinned and stuffed them all in his mouth.

Philza took a sip of his hot cocoa, wincing when it burned his tongue. Tommy was currently trying to crawl onto Wilbur's lap to demand attention from the boy, and Techno was watching this all go down, occasionally glancing towards the movie.

Phil felt warm inside, partially from the hot chocolate, and partially from the people around him.


End file.
